A Plate Piled High With My Love
by Jokerfest
Summary: This is PDK and it's just a little ficlet 2 chaps tops about what Joker was doing before he started to cause chaos. The person he cares for is dying and he doesn't know what to do. Joker/OC
1. I Would Save You

I do not own the Joker he belongs to DC Comics and Chris Nolan. I also do not own Kaki King's lyrics from 2 o clock. Her song was her idea I just thought it fit well here.

_**Two o clock you're still sleeping_

_When you wake up you'll be in such pain_

"-then I'll knock over a hospit-**uhl**. How about _**that**_?"

"No, you're not, because then I definitely wouldn't go!"

"Why, **uh**, not?

"You and I think different, but you know why."

"Coz right is right and wrong is...**me**."

_And I'll wait with the plate, piled high with my love_

_That you won't eat from_

_Love you think you can contain me_

_But the future is already known_

"Look, if you make them give me one then you'll take someone else's chance from them and I'm not-"

"Not **what**! Playing by the r**uuu**les? I don't care! If I want you to live, you live. S'not my fault if they didn't try _**uh**_ first."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't fuckin' say **that**."

"I still have time left, let's just-"

"That's a bad **jooke**. Let's,**uh** spend time together and watch you die?"

_We give up our rest_

_And the best of us though_

_We'd be better off alone_

"It's all I can do...it's all...don't look at me like that."

"Like what, **uh**?"

"Clowns don't ever look that sad."

"And clowns don't have to watch you die _**neither**_."

"Please I-"

"How 'bout if I get you money? Then?"

"I'm not taking dirty money."

"Why the fuck no_**t**_?!?"

"Would you love me if I did?"

_There's no need to be so terrible_

_When you know I will do anything for you_

_This is so __**laughable**_

_Whatever happened to knowing that this was forever_

_File off the sharpness of feelings so_

_I'll be protected from all of your evil_

"I'd get over it if, **ah**, you know, **uh**, lived. Stupid, I wouldn't care!"

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"Don't fuckin' apologize to _**meee**_**."**

_When you come 'round my love I'll be gone_

_Finally done, never to come to your rescue**_

_She cried softly and he wrapped his arms around her. It was all that he could do. She wouldn't take the new organ if he held it up to her on a silver platter and she wouldn't take the money to get her name on the list. She was going to die and he was going to let her because she asked him. He tilted her head up and kissed her. He tasted salt and sadness but licked them away with an experienced tongue. They slept together, almost frantic about the way they made love and then slept well into the afternoon. Joker didn't want to watch her, watch __this__ die._

A/N: Yeah, this is probably a little OOC but I love this piece. And you really should listen to this song, Kaki King is amazing and she was perfect for this scene. And yeah, I didn't want to say which organ because it would have complicated things and this was all about simple.


	2. Hospital Check

Oh yeah btw this is a story of Joker and the person he cares about dying...not sleeping together, sorry if that confused you guys! Eeep :D Anway I do not own the JOker he belongs to DC Comics and Chris Nolan.

"Pain?"

"Check."

**"Uh...**cold?

"Yeah."

"Numbness in,**ah**,any areas?"

_I can't wait...to be with you.  
No, I just can't sit still....are we there, yet?  
Takes me back...I remember.  
Such a magical place...  
It was all you_

"Uh huh."

"Discolora-**shuun** of the skin?"

"Check."

"I don't,**uh**, like this game."

"How can I laugh in the face of death if _you _can't even find it funny?"

"You in a hospit**uhl** bed is no_**t**_ funny, no matter,**uh**, how you slice it."

_Closing in...I hope that you make it.  
Closing in...I hope that you find your way._

"Can we just...go over it again? I want...I wanna be ready."

"Gimme your hand. Okay,**ah**, they say that your heart rate's**uh** gonna go through the roof, alright?"

"Okay."

"You'll,**uh**, probabl_**ey**_ start,**uh**, seizing-"

"I'm so nervous. I'm scared Jack."

_Frame by frame...  
Red speed ahead.  
A city dissolving, the thread of your love in the headlights.  
Is it safe now...will your arms be open?  
I just have to kiss you...try and stop me.  
_

"I can't feel my hands, babe."

"Sorry. I'm just. God, I'm so sorry!"

"Shush babe s'okay. Want me to hold up the hospital?"

"Yeah, right. Are you...are you gonna miss me when I'm dead?"

"I...**uh**...I ain't gonna be the same after this. **Nope**."

"Think there's a heaven?"

_Closing in...I hope that you make it.  
Closing in...I hope that you find your way.  
Closing in...it's all that I want... in the whole world.  
Closing in...please be mine... please be there._

"If I say no will you let me keep you?"

"Sorry Charlie. Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, you know."

"That's pretty,**uh, **mean tellin' me this **now**."

"Sorry."

"I said don't fuckin' apologize. Don't say sorry for nuthin'"

"Okay."

.........

"Hey, you,**uh, **still there?"

"Uh huh...just tired."

"I love you too babe."

_What are you like?  
Where did you get to?  
No word, not nothing  
You didn't hold me, for any longer.  
What you want for the fear of love?  
Oh, don't you believe enough.  
Well I'll cover both of us. You can!  
Leave that to me!_

"I wanted to hear that before I left."

"I wanted to say it before you wen_**t**_."

"It hurts Jack, it really does."

"Should I,**uh**, push the button?"

"No, just stay with me."

"'Kay."

Closing in...I hope that you make it.  
Closing in...I hope that you find your way.  
Closing in...closing in...

_Eventually he did push the button and shot everyone that came in. There was nothing they could do, nothing he could do, but lie with her until she stopped hurting. Then when she was cold and no more noises came out, he held her and laughed, tears slipping down his scars and into his mouth. Finally he he got off the bed pulled the covers over and left. Before he was finished this entire hospital would be gone along with the rest of this miserable city. He wasn't going to joke about that._


End file.
